1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates formed with electrodes. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, an electric field is applied to control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and also the polarization of incident light. An image is formed as a result.
In a vertical alignment type of liquid crystal display, long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged at right angles with respect to upper and lower display plates when an electric field is not applied. This type of display has a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle. However, the side visibility of this type of display is less than its front visibility.
In an attempt to increase side visibility, one pixel may be formed to include two sub-pixels. Different voltages may then be applied to cause the sub-pixels to have different permeability. This type of display may also include a switching device connected to each pixel electrode, gate and data lines for applying voltages to the pixel using the switching device, and a voltage divider reference line for adjusting the voltage applied to the sub-pixels. However, this type of display has drawbacks, especially at higher screen resolutions.